Abandon
by Cookie rotten
Summary: Hermione se transforme, elle est au coeur d'une prophétie noire. Elle ménera un combat seule. De son coté drago est en pleine quète de pouvoir. Une HG/DM qui se passe en 7 éme année. Plus noir et ténèbreuse. Pas de drama.


**Abandon**

**Prologue**

**"Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong..." Minuit sonnait, j'avançais doucement dans la ruelle sombre. j'allais recommencer, encore une fois. Un homme s'approcha rapidement, puis lorsqu'il pu enfin voir mon visage, il s'arrêtât brusquement, cria, et parti dans l'autre sens. La traque commença. Il couru vite mais malheureusement pour lui, j'étais plus rapide. Il trébucha, ce fut l'erreur de trop. D'un bond, je parcouru la courte distance qui nous séparait et l'attrapa. Bien que l'envie de tuer de mes mains était présente, je devais me contrôler. Dans mes bras, il s'évanouit et je le conduisit dans un bidonville éloigné des habitation. je condamna l'entrée de sa "case" et l'imbiba d'essence et y mit le feu.**

**Avec l'expérience, j'avais appris à ne pas laisser l'instinct contrôler. Il fallait faire une vrais mise en scène. Le rime passait facilement pour un acte moldu. j'observais les flammes lécher le métal et le carton. Une horrible odeur de cadavre brûlé flottai dans l'air. Ma mission étais accomplie, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a aller l'annoncer.  
La fin venait de commencer...**

Chapitre I

**Une jeune femme était assise dans un bar, jambes repliées sur elles mêmes, pieds chaussés d'une magnifique paire d'escarpins rouge sang. La jeune femme recommanda un verre de vin en attendant son rendez-vous. Ses yeux noisette parcouraient la salle à la recherche de quelconque personne portant un bracelet rouge. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre. Vraiment marre. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait patienter. Pour s'occuper elle observa les gens qui peuplaient le bar. Elle même se trouvait sur une table vers la droite des barmen. Juste à sa gauche un homme le nez plongé dans son journal ne remarquait pas que sa manche trempait dans son café. Un Irrish Cofee supposa la jeune brune en sentant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Plus loin un couple se bécotait amoureusement mais l'homme regardait souvent dans la direction de la serveuse blonde qui le couvait d'un regard sulfureux. Vers la porte se trouvait un homme magnifique. Chemise noire laissant entrevoir son torse, habillé parfaitement portant à son poignet droit une montre au bracelet … Rouge ! Le regard de notre jeune femme s'illumina. L'apollon ne semblait pas la chercher ce qui lui permit d'observer le comportement de celui-ci. Il pris un ver de whisky et une pomme. Étonnant pensa-t-elle. Il s'assit au face au barman du centre, à quelques mètres d'elle. Si son rendez-vous était réellement cet homme, il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour la trouver. Il se contentait d'observer sa pomme rouge en sirotant son whisky. Ne supportant plus l'attente, la brune se décida enfin à l'aborder, se levant gracieusement avancent vers le jeune homme qu'elle avait reconnu.**

**Nott, ce bracelet de montre rouge, judicieux comme choix.**

**Granger ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir un jour dans un bar. Alors cette couleur te plais ? Demanda t-il d'un aire suffisant.**

**Le rouge, oui. Donc il faut que ca tombe sur toi. J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre mais apparemment on ne me laisse pas le choix. Répondit elle.**

**Hermione laissait paraître un regard déçu mais elle ne l'était absolument pas. Tout cela avait commencé un mois auparavant, début aout.**

**Ce jour là, elle se trouvait chez les Weasley en présence de Ginny. Elles étaient dans le jardin se prélassant au soleil, jouant avec l'herbe fraiche qui recouvrait le sol. La rouge et or était assise en tailleur les yeux clos. Elle entendait la rousse lui raconter des histoires sur Poudlard. Elle entendait, oui mais n'écoutait pas. Certes les histoires de Ginny étaient intéressantes mais Hermione s'intéressait à tout autre chose. Elle était dans ses pensées loin de cette vieille maison penchée, elle se trouvait ailleurs. Tout d'un coup sa main qui n'avait cessé de jouer avec les herbes folles se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Un objet froid qui ressemblait à une statue en céramique certainement. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement et observa l'objet de ses intrigue. Ce n'était en aucun cas une statue. Cela ressemblait plus a un pendentif en argent incrusté de rubis. Une sorte de croix très longue et fine. Superbe. Magnifiquement ciselée. Mais à peine Hermione la pris dans les mains qu'elle se transforma. A présent, c'était une sorte de statuette. Une main en argent portant une sphère rouge. Puis de nouveau cette chose changea. Elle pris l'apparence d'une bague noire, décorée d'un trait fin de rubis en son centre.**

**La jeune femme d'habitude de nature prudente, ne réfléchit pas et porta la bague à l'annulaire gauche. Une douce sensation s'empara d'elle. Des pieds à la tête, une chaleur puis de picotements et enfin une odeur sucrée. De fraise. C'était assez particulier. Depuis ce jour, Hermione portât l'anneau chaque jour et cela provoqua des transformations chez elle. Physique déjà. Son regard était devenu profond et des paillettes noires étaient apparues dans ses yeux noisette. Son visage s'était affiné, sa peau avais pris une couleur de porcelaine. Ses cheveux semblaient faits de fils de soie bruns. Souples et doux. Elle s'était embellie sans aucune raison. Mais la bague ne s'était pas arrêté là. Dès lors qu'elle l'eût porté son caractère s'était affirmé. Tanto réservé, tanto colérique ou charmeur. Elle s'était réveillé. Elle était devenu celle qu'elle avait rêvé être il fut un temps.**

**Après cette métamorphose, des évènements encore plus étranges se passèrent. Lorsque la nuit arrivait, elle s'illuminait d'une lumière grise. Le jour, des sorts jusqu'alors inconnus de son esprit lui apparaissaient. Elle n'en avait pas fait part à ses amis de peur qu'ils lui demandent d'enlever la bague.**

**Un jour elle reçut une lettre, la première d'une longue série. C'était une enveloppe noire très épaisse. A l'intérieur il y avait un petit livre rouge, des photos, et la lettre. Le livre s'intitulait : « The God Of Death Is Black And Red ». Les photos étaient au nombre de 7. Les 3 premières représentaient les 3 apparences qu'avaient eu la bague. Les 4 autres étaient floues. Quand à la lettre, elle disait:**

**« _Ce qui a été sera,_**

_**L'histoire se répette.**_

_**De génération en génération,**_

_**Le sang avec le sang.**_

_**La mort avec la vie.**_

_**Ce qui fût sera,**_

_**L'histoire se finira.**_

_**Le mal par le mal,**_

**_Et le bien par le mal._ »**

**La jeune brune ne savait pas quoi penser. Cette lettre s'adressait-elle vraiment à elle ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûre. Elle allait faire des recherches, et elle répondrais à cette lettre. Sur l'expéditeur, il était écris Ag' Sile, Dulaman, Londres. Et l'oiseau qui avait apporté la missive était toujours là. Elle s'empara d'une feuille de parchemin et d'une plume.**

**«_ La mal avec la mal, le sang avec le sang, la mort avec la vie ? Que de néfastes associations. Moi jeune sorcière ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai reçut ce petit discourt accompagné de photos floues et d'un livre que je ne puis ouvrir. Si les réponses se trouvent ailleurs, aidez moi à les trouver._**

_**Cordiallement**_

**_Hermione Jeanne Granger. _»**

**La jeune femme accrocha sa missive à la patte du grand hibou noir et éspèra pour avoir une réponse.**

Voilà un chapitre court mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche. La suite le plus rapidement possible si vous la souhaitez. :)


End file.
